Organization 13's Rainy Day
by Stormer23
Summary: Before CoM: Organization 111X has been cooped up inside their castle because of some horrific rain. Axel's trying to get everyone to not become so grouchy, while Larxene and Marluxia start to feel a little more than friends around each other. T for safety


**Organization XII's Rainy Day**

_All characters and such things in the KH's game/magna series belong to Disney and Square Enix, not to me! Just this story does belong to me!_

_Enjoy!_

**Day 1: The Rain Starts**

Rain pattered down, at first softly. Then harshly. Lightning blazed across the sky with a booming echo of thunder following it obediently.

Rain is normal in all worlds, and all places, especially this place, The World That Never Was.

But this rain was being a bit unusual. In many places rain can cause peace and destruction. But for those Nobodies who are rumored not to exist, destruction was one of their defenses. Rain's defense is thunder and lightning. The Nobodies couldn't compete with the rain's defense, so they were forced to stay inside their large mysterious castle. Hoping for the pouring rain to stop. To give them opportunity to their own defense, which involved movement. Running, and walking. The castle was not a custom place to do both during the rainy weather. For most of it had porches and ledges that were roofless, and were made for out in the open. So being cooped up inside, even just for one day was getting on all the Nobodies' nerves.

Yes, we know you've heard of Nobodies, but there a special few that live inside the castle, and while the rain pours we will observe what is going on with theses few, as they stay forcibly inside.

A young woman bored more than she had been in a while, sighed almost longingly as she watched the two youngest members of the Organization, play a game of chess for the third time that afternoon. She rested her chin in her right palm tiredly and sighed once more. An almost exact replica of the first one.

A man a bit older than her with red-fiery spiky hair sat down beside her on the darkened crimson chaise lounge chair beside her.

"Why so glum Larxene? Got a bit of cabin fever stuck up in you?"

Larxene grumbled and gave the man a fierce shove with her left hand.

"Shut it Axel!" She almost growled. Axel just smiled, ignoring Larxene's anger. He then got up and with his arms raised up high in the air, giving them an almost flimsy-shrugging like posture as he spoke.

"Fine by me. I'm goanna see how the whole gang is doing. Wanna join me? It'd beat the boredom in your downcasted soul." He persuaded. Larxene just huffed another sigh and got up still in a phase of boredom.

Axel then bent over to watch the two others who were still playing chess.

"So, who's winning, Xion?" Axel asked.

Xion ignored him, trying to think of the next move as she carefully moved a pawn towards the rest of the battlefield in the center of the board.

Roxas though, looked up at Axel and grinned.

"I'm winning." Roxas answered. Axel smiled back, and then faced Larxene.

"Well let's go find Marluxia, next." Axel decided.

Larxene gave a shrug and answered doubtfully, "I heard that he was planning on visiting his roses. But it's pouring outside, so he's probably groaning in his room."

"The 'Petal King' can groan all he wants. Let's go find him anyway."

His mind made up, Axel portaled away. Larxene turned so the younger members wouldn't see her as she was grinning now pleasantly.

Then she followed, herself portaling away.

Xion and Roxas for a brief moment looked up to see that the two other Organization members were gone, and then continued on with their game.

Marluxia stared at his bedroom wall. His flowers would be fed plenty, he convinced himself. He had been eager to check on his flowers to see how they were doing, for he had been quite busy with the Organization on their plans, and on his own plans as well.

He turned his head slightly at the sound of two portals appearing, one with his friend, Larxene, the other with his acquaintance, Axel.

"Hello." Axel called. Marluxia grunted. He didn't want to see Axel right now.

"Oh come on, don't be so down in the dumps. Being cooped up in the castle makes it so we can socialize better. Besides, it gives us a break from our _chores_." Axel replied, his hands behind his head, as he watched the rain pour through Marluxia's window.

"For you indeed. But I need to be alone." Marluxia insisted, he felt annoyance prickle up inside him.

Axel could tell he wouldn't be able to get Marluxia to change his mind, so he just shrugged and responded in witty,

"Fine. But Larxene and I are going to check on the other members-"

But Axel paused, as he then noticed Larxene looking at Marluxia in an almost dalliance phase.

"Larxene?" He asked. She then faced him and replied,

"I'll stay here with Marluxia, and keep him company."

Axel gave a knowing smile and gave a single nod as he left in his portal of darkness. Leaving the two other members alone, whom were both smiling at each other seductively.


End file.
